


Wrecking Ball

by fandomfreak



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV Stiles, You'll see what I mean, focuses mainly on stisaac from 8th to the 10th grade, friends turned lovers turned enemies, switches between the past and the present
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfreak/pseuds/fandomfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is driving in his jeep when he hears the song Wrecking Ball, which triggers a lot of memories for him. The story switches to the past, where Stiles initially hates Isaac for stealing Scott away. They then start talking and realize they have a lot in common. They become close friends, which eventually leads to more, but not in the way you would think. When Isaac finds out the truth, all hell breaks lose and Stiles loses it all. Cue the present, where Stiles is trying to move past his mistakes and maybe restore his friendship with Isaac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrecking Ball

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for mal (http://sangstr.tumblr.com/).

         Stiles Stilinski is driving home in silence. It’s been a hard day. He saw his ex for the first time in years. Apparently, he’s still over the guy.

         He keeps replaying the scene in his mind, sees the hatred in Isaac’s eyes and hears the anger in his voice as he tells Stiles to fuck off. He feels the old wounds reopening as he remembers how close they once were, how much they meant to each other. His vision begins to blur as everything comes back to him all at once. He doesn’t want to think right now, can’t bear any more heartache, so he turns on the radio. Big mistake.

         Wrecking Ball begins to play. That does it. Stiles has to pull over. His hands are shaking; his breathing is uneven. He can’t stop the tears or the sobs coming out of his mouth. He closes his eyes, rests his head on the steering wheel, and lets the painful memories engulf him.

\- - -

         It was the beginning of eight grade when he met Isaac. Stiles walked in late to his first class, and the only empty seat was next to Isaac. He sat down without really looking at the boy next to him, only catching a glimpse of the brown curls on his head. He left the room as soon as the bell rang, walking alone to his next class.

         It was in his next class that he really noticed the boy. It was Isaac, the kid Scott hung out with last year. Stiles didn’t like him one bit. He felt like Scott had ditched him for Isaac. He knew it was stupid but he couldn’t help it.

         Coincidentally, Scott was also in this class. He sat next to Stiles, a big grin on his face.

         “It’s about time we have some classes together. We haven’t been in the same class since fifth grade,” Scott exclaimed. “Let me see your schedule.”

         Stiles passed his schedule to Scott and together, they compared them. They had second, third, and sixth period together.

         “This is great. We can finally hang out during school again.”

         Before Stiles could respond, Isaac sat down on the opposite side of Scott and they too compared schedules. Stiles could feel jealousy boiling within him but pretended to be interested in his textbook.

         “Awesome, we have three classes together too! You and my buddy Stiles have all your classes together except first period.”

         Stiles groaned internally. He thought it would just be Scott and him, just like old times, but it turned out Isaac would be there too. As if that weren’t bad enough, he would also have to see Isaac’s stupid face for five hours five days a week. This was great, just great. His final year at this school and it was already being ruined by a stupid tall kid with stupid brown curls.

\- - -

         He was good at hiding his dislike of Isaac. All three of them hung out together between classes, and sat next to each other in the classes they all had together and during lunch, but other than that, Stiles and Isaac generally ignored each other. Even when all three were together, they shared Scott but did not interact with each other. Scott seemed oblivious to it all. He called their little group the three amigos and genuinely thought Stiles and Isaac were good friends.

         Ignoring each other was easy until stupid Mr. Wick decided the class was too loud. He made a seating chart and guess who ended up right beside Stiles? Isaac Lahey. This was also the class where a lot of group work was given, and guess who his partner was? None other than Isaac freakin’ Lahey. It was like the universe was conspiring against him. How was he going to survive nine months in a math class where he was forced to work with Isaac on everything? He wasn’t going to make it through the year. He would die in an algebra class while working on some stupid worksheet with Mr. Isaac Lahey. The last thing he would see would be those stupid blue eyes studying him. What a way to go. He would be the laughingstock of everyone in heaven. _“How’d you die?” “Oh, you know, the stress of having to deal with Isaac friend-stealer Lahey and algebra at the same time.”_

He was barely making it through the month, he would definitely not make it through eight more.

\- - -

         One day, they were working on a particularly challenging worksheet when Isaac stopped and just stared at Stiles.

         “What?” Stiles asked, frowning.

         “I get the feeling that you don’t like me,” Isaac admitted.

         “Why?”

         “I dunno. I catch you looking at me sometimes with this strange expression on your face, like you want to strangle me or something.”

         Stiles rolled his eyes. “Don’t take it personally. I hate everyone.”

         “Ah. Apparently we have something in common other than Scott. We both hate people.”

         Stiles scoffed. “You do not. You’re always so friendly to everyone.”

         Isaac grinned. “That’s called acting, my friend. I’m not going to make enemies for no reason. I like to stay on people’s good side in case I ever need anything from them.”

         Stiles raised an eyebrow. “I would’ve never suspected it from you Lahey, you manipulative bastard. I like the way you think.”

         “Wow, last name basis. You sure we’re not moving too fast, Stilinski? This feels a bit rushed.”

         Stiles chuckled. “And you have a sense of humor. Nice.”

         Isaac smiled sweetly. “I’m full of surprises.” He winked.

         Stiles grinned. Maybe this wasn’t so bad.

\- - -

         One day, out of the blue, Isaac started bringing miniature cards to school. Whenever they could, Stiles and Isaac would play war. Usually, Isaac won, which irritated the crap out of Stiles. He vowed to beat Isaac before the eight grade was over.

         They always passed notes if they couldn’t talk in class. Sometimes, it would just be stupid little doodles, others it would be actual conversations. They rarely had serious conversations; they were always joking and play-fighting.

         It became _their_ thing. Passing notes, playing cards, it was something special between them, just like sleepovers and phone calls were Scott and Stiles’ thing. Stiles and Isaac would never be far from each other during school hours, always laughing and joking.

         They never fought, until one day, they did. It was over something stupid. Stiles felt like Isaac was only using him to copy his homework and get good grades, so he decided to confront the boy. Needless to say, it didn’t go well.

         “Are you mad or something? You’ve been acting strange all day.”

         “Of course I’m mad. You just use me. You’re always copying my homework; I do most of the work in Wick’s class. We’re supposed to be friends, but every time you get the chance, you ditch me for Boyd.”

         Isaac frowned. “That is not true. Yes I copy your homework but you always offer, same with Wick’s class. We are friends but that doesn’t mean we have to be together all day. I can hang out with other people too, you know.”

         Stiles scoffed. “Whatever. I don’t even care.”

         Isaac shook his head in disbelief. “Wow, okay.”

         Both were too proud to apologize, so this continued for way longer than it should have, lasting almost two months.

\- - -

         Isaac was the first one to try to patch things up between them. He walked up to Stiles and tried to start a conversation but Stiles ignored him.

         “Stiles? I’m sorry, okay?”

         Stiles stared blankly ahead.

         “Stiles, Isaac is talking to you,” Scott said.

         “Who?”

         “Seriously?” Isaac asked. “You’re going to ignore me when I’m trying to apologize?”

         Stiles furrowed his brow. “Scott, do you hear that? It’s like an annoying buzzing sound.”

         Scott rolled his eyes. “Stiles, you’re my best friend and I love you but sometimes you can be a total ass.”

         Stiles shrugged. “Whatever.”

         Isaac sighed but decided to just walk away. He wasn’t even sure it was worth it anymore.

\- - -

         It was almost a month since their fight and Stiles was beginning to regret ever saying anything. Everywhere he looked, he saw things that reminded him of Isaac. Two people laughing at lunch made his chest hurt. Seeing a tiny deck of playing cards abandoned near _their_ planter made his eyes burn. He had so much he wanted to tell Isaac, but he was just too damn proud to apologize and admit he was being immature about it all.

         Weeks later and Stiles finally decided to set his pride aside and apologize to his friend. He ripped a sheet of paper out of his favorite notebook and started writing.

_I’m sorry I’ve been such a jerk. I’m sorry for ignoring you. You’re one of my best friends and I don’t want to lose you over something as stupid as this. Can you ever forgive me?_

          He folded the note and as soon as the lunch bell rang, he jogged to Mr. Wick’s class and set the note on Isaac’s desk before sitting down and staring straight ahead. He didn’t want to see Isaac’s expression as he read the note for fear of seeing something other than relief or happiness. If Isaac hated him now, he’d rather find out after school so he could cry in the privacy of his own home.

\- - -

         After the bell rang, Stiles got up, slowly gathering his stuff. He looked over to find Isaac standing there, waiting for him.

         “Hey,” Stiles said quietly.

         “You have been a jerk to me these past weeks and I should hate you but I don’t. It was fucked up what you did, pretending I didn’t exist. I get a lot of this shit from my dad; I don’t need it from one of my best friends too.”

         _One of my best friends._ Stiles let himself relax. Isaac still considered him a good friend.

         “Yes, I said one of my best friends, and I do consider you one of my best friends, even after all this. I know you’re sorry and now it’s my turn. I’m sorry if I made you think I was only using you. I’m not,” Isaac sighed. “Can we just put this behind us and move on? I am so over this middle school drama bullshit.”

         Stiles nodded. “Agreed. I just want things to go back to normal. I’ve missed hanging out with you.”

         Isaac grinned. “I bet you didn’t miss getting your ass beat at war.”

         Stiles laughed. “Believe it or not, I missed everything, the good and the bad.”

\- - -

         The rest of the eight grade went smoothly for them. Other than a lot of teasing Stiles faced, it was a good year. Ninth grade, on the other hand, was where it all went downhill.

         It started with Stiles being alone in all his classes except P. E. and cooking, where he had Scott to hang out with. Even during lunch, he was alone. Apparently Scott and Isaac had the same lunch period, but he didn’t. He’d been in high school a few weeks and he still hadn’t seen Isaac. It felt like too much, changing schools, going from being in the oldest age group in his previous school to now being the youngest. This school had way more people than the middle school, and most people from middle school went to another high school. He felt so alone and overwhelmed but pushed these feelings aside.

         One good thing that came out of it all was that his father finally got him a cell phone. He even had unlimited texting and everything. Unfortunately, Scott did not have unlimited texting, or unlimited anything for that matter. He could only use the cell phone for emergencies, so Stiles had no one to text with. What good was a stupid cell phone if he had no one to text with?

         He decided to ask around on Myspace and see if anyone wanted to text. He immediately got a message from Isaac.

_Here’s my number. Text me, loser. We need to catch up._

Stiles grinned. It looked like this stupid cell phone would come in handy after all. Little did he know, the cell phone would cause more harm than good and would ultimately lead to his destruction.

 


End file.
